Entre Màscaras
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Lysegr Diethel comparte sus intimos pensamientos acerca de Hao. Palabras fuertes e imagenes sexuales One Shot cortoprohibido para MENORES 15 años.


_

* * *

_

Hola, les saluda Aika-chan, este es mi primer one shot, asi que espero hacerlo bien, ustedes opinaran por mi parte solo me queda advertirles que la trama posee un relato con palabras fuertes y puede resultar ofensiva a ciertas personas - por cuestion de sensibilidad- con cariño:

"**Entre Máscaras"**

**By Aika Asakura**

**-// One Shot //-**

**POV- Lysegr.**

Mi estimado lector, le saludo cordialmente...

Y de aclararle, que la posesión de estos escritos en sus preciadas manos, no es una casualidad.

La vida, el destino y yo hemos querido que así sea. De lo contrario, ni libro, ni escritos existieran.

Aclarando un segundo punto, los nombres utilizados en estos relatos son totalmente ficticios, si encuentra alguna semejanza con algún conocido, déjeme tornar, será simple casualidad.

Aunque las casualidades no existen y la heterosexualidad solo es un mito.

"Sin Prólogo"

_Nunca estamos conforme del quehacer de los demás_

_Y ... vivimos a solas sin pensar en los demás._

En un amplio sala de conferencias:

"El comunicador es un especialista inespecializado, conocedor de todo y punto céntrico de la comunicación..." – repetía la inagotable letanía de mi profesor de comunicación.

Cuarta semana de reingreso a la academia y ya estoy estro fiado de tantas lecciones.

-¡Bien dicho joven Diethel! – espetó el anciano, indicando que podía ocupar mi puesto.

Mientras en el pasillo la famosa comitiva del representante académico corría en dirección de los jardines. Por la expresión de sus rostros, puedo asegurar que nuestro estimado presidente universitario, ha vuelto a tener problemas con el estudiantado.

¡Novedad¡Novatos siempre deseando imponerse con soberbia a las normas de la institución! No me explico para que demonios ingresan a una de las academias mas prestigiadas de Inglaterra y estrictamente severa con su reglamento, si no están dispuesto a sublimizarse a ellas.

Sí, así como dócilmente he aprendido a hacerlo. No gano nada haciéndome el digno. Nada.

-¿Diethel, asistirás a la convocatoria de redacción?- la molesta voz de mi compañero de banco, distrae mis cavilaciones.

-Si, por supuesto, no faltaría – le expreso sonriente y dulce.

Lo cortés no quita lo valiente y en mi caso mi docibilidad y amabilidad, deja extenuante a cada individuo cerca mío. Para algunos, entre varones y mujeres, soy el prospecto perfecto como pareja, como esposo, como partido.

¿Qué ven en mí?

Un apellido. Fortuna y Fama.

Es por eso que los detesto a todos, por usar igual que yo una máscara decorada con vulgares tonos. Son hipócritas, mentirosos, seres frívolos deseosos de perpetuar las normas de una sociedad maquillada.

Toda dama, se casará hasta alcanzar el culmén de su carrera.

No dependerá del esposo, será independiente. Su hogar estará bajo la supervisión de alguna enfermera o niñera calificada.

Mientras la esposa y el esposo trabajan arduamente en las elegantes oficinas con aire acondicionador, sonrientes ante el jefe y colegas, tejen en silencio las trampas para llegar al siguiente puesto.

En tanto en el hogar, los pequeños aguardan sin emoción el seco hablar del padre y la vacía caricia de la madre. Hoy en día, los niños tienen mayores pasiones, que pasar una tarde jugando pelota con sus amiguitos, los hijos perfumados y educaditos de familia de "tal" mansión.

Hoy en día los críos, tienen videojuegos, computadoras, revistas y televisión.

Tienen apellido, dinero y comodidad y cual hijo respetable del circulo vicioso de los demás, es perfecto, único y sabio. Creyendo serlo, llegará a ser todo un hombre de bien igual que su padre.

Un sujeto que dice amar a su esposa y familia. Que tiene un buen puesto en la empresa exportadora extranjera. Que juega al golf los sábados por la tarde, puesto que los domingos es para asistir a misa con la familia y pasar la tarde en la cabaña comprada con el sudor desprendido de su frente al estafar a clientes desesperados.

Un padre que viaja mucho por el mundo, como el mejor elemento en administración y mercadotecnia de la empresa. Un hombre que visita a la amante entre semana y besa contento a su niña de bucles dorados, dos años menor que su primogénito.

Si, ese es el perfecto desarrollo familiar.

-¿Otra vez con tus análisis sociológicos¡Inglesito! – escuchó la burlesca voz detrás mío.

-¡No, tengo tiempo! – digo.

Esta mañana, este maldito castaño se abstendrá de mi presencia.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta al rodear mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

-¡No me toques! – rehuyó de él.

-¡Muh! Siempre haciéndote el difícil, Diethel, pero en el fondo sabes que no te puedes resistir – el idiota susurra a mi oído – al final obtendré lo que deseo.

Silencio. Permanezco quieto. Si digo o hago algo, él lo sabrá usar en mi contra.

Y lo ultimo que deseo es ser uno de sus tantos amoríos.

Aún no me cabe en la cabeza, como fui tan descuidado e imbésil. Me deje sorprender por él. ¡Grks! Me dejé descubrir, por la persona más detestable en esta vida. Por Hao Asakura.

¿Qué quién es Hao?

¡Ah! Mi peor pesadilla...

Y mi gran amor.

¿Ilógico?

Pues cierto. Hao Asakura, es el individuo más cínico, tramposo y desleal sobre la faz de la tierra. Podría decirse que odia a todos los que viven a su alrededor. Se cree omnipotente. Siempre por encima de los demás, sin importarle a cuantos inocentes e idiotas debe pisar para alcanzar lo que desea.

Él es Hao Asaura. Un completo símbolo sexual entre las mujeres, la envidia de los hombres y el dios de los homosexuales. Asakura es declarado bisexual. Usa y desecha tanto a hombres como mujeres.

Para él, nadie puede entretenerlo más de lo necesario. Una vez obtenido lo deseado, se deshace de él y busca una nueva diversión. Como quien cambia de mudada entre días.

Sí, todo un patán, egocéntrico e inmoral. Y mi mayor fantasía sexual. ¿Aún no le comentado¡Es cierto, todavía no me tomado la molestia de hablarle un poco de mí!

Pido disculpa por mi descortesía. Sin embargo soy de pensar que los escritos no deben empezar por el principio, es mejor relatar el presente en mi futuro y en mi presente el pasado que vivo. ¿Comprende?

Es mejor que no. En fin. Soy homosexual. Y Hao Asakura, mi mayor anhelo sexual.

Aunque, ser un objeto en sus manos es inaceptable.

¿Qué si sueño con tener una pareja estable, una historia de amor con su final Rosado? Si ¿por qué no?

¿Por qué no podría yo, Lyserg Diethel, tener al ser que amo a mi lado?

¿Quizás por que Hao, no es el prototipo de un príncipe azul¡Cierto! Pero es el individuo que ha logrado ver más allá de mis pupilas. Es el único que conoce el fango, donde me he estado revolcando durante años. Él único hombre real y sincero que conozco.

¿O Quizás por que, soy débil? Un cobarde con miedo a ser lastimado. Incapaz de ver el trasfondo del sufrimiento y necesidades ajenas, puesto que ni mis propios traumas he sido capaz de enfrentar.

Quizás...

Y al final el dulce gusto de mis sueños mojados aplacan mis cuestionamientos.

Patético, pero me conformo con el poder de mi mente, al imaginar las ardiente manos del peli largo rozar mi pálido cuerpo, con su apasionado aliento abanicando mi cuello, intercalado por desesperados besos. Roces hambrientos que sucumben mi hombría en su vientre y desajusta mis músculos al entrar y salir en rítmicos movimientos de mi interior.

Soñar que abre mis piernas acomodándolas en su cintura. Acorralándome con brusquedad contra la pared del salón de clases. Que me despoja de mis ropas en alocadas sensaciones. Siempre masajeando mi entrepierna. Con do de sus dedos húmedos en adiestrada exploración de mi entrada.

¡Hao!

¡Ahs¡Muh!

Si. Mojo mis sábanas cuando me masturbo pensando en él. Cuando sueño con él. Sin embargo pese a todo estos deseos, no puedo rebajarme a ser uno mas en el historial del Asakura.

Mi reputación, mi linaje. ¡Arks! Estúpidas reglas moralistas, causantes de mi frustrada libertad sexual. Oprimen mis fantasías. Todo cuan por todo. Un año atrás nunca me atrevería a acepar estos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Hasta que lo conocí a él. La aparición de Hao Asakura en mi vida, fue como reflejarme por primer vez en un espejo. Me vi reflejado en sus pupilas café oscuras. Sus actos eran los delatores de mi alma encarcelada. De mí.

Cierto día... cierta vez...

Hao me revelo, las máscaras contrapuestas en mi rostro. Y me amó. Y le ame.

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, es algo fuerte por ello preferi compactar la trama en un sola entrega.

Cuidense.

Aika Asakura.


End file.
